As the information society of the 21st century is approaching and digital technology is developing and spreading fast, digital data are also pouring like a flood and come to exist online as garbage despite the fact that its usefulness has already been expired. Therefore, the present invention intends to solve data problems such as personal information leakage, absence of security and data management, etc.
For example, if a user searches for his/her own name through the Internet and finds the complaint he/she made a few years ago in a shopping mall site because of their delayed shipment, he/she would think about his personal information leakage and the right to delete the expired data, and at the same time he/she would feel the necessity of classifying and preserving useful data.
However, conventionally, only internet service providers are allowed to determine their policy on such data management, and users, on the other hand, do not have any measure to be able to control when to write a post or when to upload the data, and when the data should be deleted.
The present invention intends to delete data by setting a lifespan when the data is produced in the first place. If the data is determined worth preserving based on data creators' or data users' needs, the present invention also intends to provide a data-processing technology for more proactive classification, organization (extinction), and preservation by preserving classified data and their original service use environment in which the data was produced, so that next generation could use the data more conveniently.
Also, in such a process, most users tend to forget direct management for their own data and even they easily forget the fact that they generated the data by themselves. Therefore, to avoid the above issues, the present invention intends to help a user easily determine data maintenance and deletion by managing the history of data distribution and representing the current state of use of the data through an aging effect (i.e. becoming old, gray, sick, or recovering), which applies to living things in nature.